A Little Mishap
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: When Fred and Hermione finally get around to telling George and Luna their news… They already know. Um… Written for accioweasleys4! MERRY CHRISTMAS COLLEEN!


**Merry Christmas to… Colleen! AKA accioweasleys4. And the person that got me to ship Fremione.**

**So… Here is a little story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh - and this was for the Greek God Mythology Challenge on HPFC. ****33\. ****Selene**** – Goddess of the moon. She is shown as a beautiful woman with a pale face. ****Write about Luna Lovegood.**** Alt; write about something happening during the night.**

A Little Mishap

"Um…"

Luna looked up, her blue eyes wide, and smiled when she saw who was standing there in the doorway. "Hello George." She said, before turning back to the latest cutting in her collection. "Isn't it beautiful?"

George couldn't say the same. He was just staring at the monstrous thing that seemed to have taken over the rest of the Greenhouse. And he looked behind him, just to check that Fred and Hermione weren't walking down to the bottom of the garden.

"Um…" He said again, genuinely lost for words. "Luna, love, what… What is that?"

Luna looked up again, and smiled brightly. "It's _Camian Normuclus_." She explained, standing up and wiping her dirt-stained hands on her knees. "Daddy's done some research – he thinks it's what a Crumple-Horned Snorckack would eat."

"Okay." George nodded, giving his wife a smile of his own. "Uh… Love… Fred and Hermione are here."

"Oh, are they?" Luna said, patting the… Whatever it was on a leaf as it began to sneak out a long tendril. "I won't be long George."

She kissed him, on tiptoe, and then pulled away with another bright smile. George nodded, sneaking in another kiss before he was gently pushed out of the door by Luna.

"Everything okay George?" Hermione said, when he walked back into the main house.

"Luna's got a new plant." Fred smirked, holding his hand out to Hermione. "You owe me… What was it? Three Galleons."

"Three _Sickles_." Hermione corrected, giving the hand a glare before dropping the three silver coins into Fred's palm. "Are you okay George?"

George nodded, walking over to the kettle (a Muggle appliance that Luna had introduced to him a few years back. He'd never been without it since) and flicking it on. "Luna's got a new plant." He repeated his twin. "Don't worry, I don't think it's murderous like the last one…"

"Oh, now _that _was funny." Fred grinned. "We had to come and get you out with a pair of Neville's largest trowels."

His wife elbowed him, but she smiled as well, and stifled a giggle behind her hand. "Well." She said, once they had subsided. "We-"

"Have something to tell you." Fred finished for Hermione, squeezing her with one arm and raising an eyebrow at George. "We'd better wait for Luna though."

George nodded, looking between the other pair suspiciously, but not saying anything audibly.

It took a little while for Luna to come in, and she emerged with a large, shiny scratch down one cheek and a slightly dazed expression. "Oh, hi." She smiled when she saw Hermione and Fred, and hugged them both. "Sorry I took so long, Neville got me a lovely new cutting of a plant."

"And it scratched you." George said, putting down his mug and standing up, cupping Luna's head in one hand and running a finger down the scratch with the other.

"It's fine." Luna insisted, but she didn't pull away. She smiled up at George, pushing her hair out of her face. And George leaned closer, and closer, until…

"Well." Fred said, leaning backwards on the sofa and smirking. "By all means, don't worry about us being here. Go and make a family. We'll just sit here. Waiting and waiting…"

Hermione elbowed him again, and George gave Fred a finger. But then Fred stood up, and cleared his throat; seemingly ignoring the glares that George was shooting him.

"I'm-" Fred began, but then Hermione shot him a glare of her own, and he swallowed and hastily backtracked. "Okay, we're-"

"I'm." Hermione corrected him.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's we're." Fred pulled a face. "Both of us. Considering that-"

"Fred, I am. You can go through the whole bloody process if you feel like it."

"Shall we just leave _them _to it?" George asked Luna in an undertone.

Luna nodded, looking at the squabbling pair with her blue eyes. "They normally start snogging." She said intelligently.

"FOR GODS SAKE WE'RE HAVING A GODDAMN BABY!" Hermione blurted, swinging to face George and Luna abruptly, abandoning her argument. "I am… We are… Gah! Who cares! I'm pregnant."

"She has a bun in the oven." Fred added, unhelpfully, ducking a second later as Hermione swiped at his head. "What? It's true!"

"How would you react if we told you that we already know?" George asked, with a smirk.

Immediately, both Fred and Hermione shut up. "What?" They asked, just a second out of sync with one another.

"Mrs Weasley told us." Luna said, with a dreamy smile. She had always called the Weasley matriarch 'Mrs Weasley', and even being her daughter-in-law had done nothing to change her mind.

There was a conspicuous pause.

Finally, Fred summarised the entire situation in one word.

"Um…"


End file.
